


Action figure theatre: The Doctors, Sherlock and John and a nice get-together

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctors, Sherlock and John have a nice get-together. Although Sherlock looks as if John dragged him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The Doctors, Sherlock and John and a nice get-together

[](https://postimg.org/image/6xik17ec5/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/8rveiy1cl/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/9p1trtcut/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/fnfn21vth/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/699pi9fmd/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/54fncvt5h/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/chv1bud79/)


End file.
